typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy
The Galaxy is a location in the universe. It is known by many names across its reaches: Technically it has been catalogued as SG-0001. Other notable names include the Milky Way, the Silver Sea, and the Heavenly Road. At least 13 billion years old, this celestial body is a barred spiral galaxy, approximately 126 kilo-lightyears in diameter, 1 kilo-lightyear thick, with up to about 400 billion stars to count for, and at least as many planets amidst its primordial gases. A supermassive black hole resides in its center. It is the primary setting of the Typhoon Compass multiverse. In this setting, it is worth noting technology has advanced far enough in the future to turn the Galaxy into a veritable ocean for all sorts of civilizations and travelers - legal or otherwise. Astrography As galactic civilization branched out, regions became apparent based on reaches of the United Confederation for Galactic Stability; there are 7 main regions, one with four notable quadrants, and numerous sectors, controlled space, star systems and planets, some with accountable satellites, contained within each. The "Draft" The Spiral Core, also known by many other names like''' The Draft', '''The Drop', or the Primum Mobile, is the innermost region of the Galaxy, situated in the bulge. There is a greater density of stars than anywhere else in the galaxy, surrounding a supermassive black hole, Sagittarius A*. For these reasons, it is considered particularly infamous and hostile; Local spacetime shifts and logic has capable of bending per world. For many, it is nearly inaccessible and only the mightiest roam freely. The greatest pirates of all time, including the Orion Magnate Alliance, establish territories here and, due to the hostile nature of the region, contest with and often easily push back the U.C.G.S. forces. However, the Confederation does hold strongholds as well, most notably the military base Xilgara and prison moon Panroya near the edge of the Draft. The Great Domain Surrounding the core, the Great Domain is an ancient region that acts as the origin of galactic civilization, with a number of highly developed worlds first appeared, and several established commerce with one another to form the original Galactic Federation. In particular, the Galactic Capital Crotesa is in the Great Domain, and many interstellar highways lead there. The space itself is purportedly dangerous to traverse, second to The Draft, with a share of curious worlds, but civilizations prosper as the U.C.G.S. holds a great foothold on the Great Domain and allied space therein. In spite of this, many space pirates come here for further adventure, or in hopes of reaching their dreams there and in the Draft. Crotesa also continues to act as a major artery for all types, no matter how enforced the planet is. Inner Worlds The first expansion of galactic civilization, the Inner Worlds Region is where a broader expanse of various civilizations can be found. Many worlds were based on established on mining and industry, and a large number of colonies can be found as well. New Domain The New Domain is an expansion of the galactic stage within roughly the last 400-500 years, as more worlds met with the Federation or were settled. Tellus is one such world; upgraded into the military capital, it also became a buffer with the rest of the outside galaxy. Outer Reaches The Outer Reaches '''region is the last wide expansion of the galactic settlement. Compared to closer to the Great Domain, control by the U.C.G.S. has been generally unstable. Through added benefit of found resources and weaker influence from the Feds, many criminal organizations thrive in the Outer Reaches, and pirates hide out in between. Border Space The '''Border Space, also called the Frontier, is surrounding space where generally one lives without any foothold from the United Confederation, and much fewer advanced civilizations can be found. It is divided into four sub-regions or quadrants: Boreas, Eurus, Notus and Zephyrus. Pirates often travel freely in this space, and most famously the pirate world Vhengati nearly straddles the line between the Frontier and the Outer Reaches. Far Crescent The Far Crescent is the remnant outermost expanse of the Galaxy. A plane of mystery where few if any hyperspace highways reach, leaving numbers to explore independently. Like the Border Space, pirates like to run rampant in this region, and there is often a sense of foreboding regarding what exactly lurks in almost absolute obscurity. See also *List of Planets and Locations Category:Locations